thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гражданская война в Левианте
Гражданская война в Левианте - название вооружённого конфликта, случившегося в Левианте. Его первопричной стало то, что генерал Объединенного Государства Эвиллиос Тони Аусдин был оправдан судьёй Галерианом Марлоном, руководителем Бюро Тёмной Звезды. Ответом на такое проявление коррупции стали восстания по всей Левианте, которые в итоге привели к смерти обоих - и Осдина, и Марлона. The Leviantan Civil War was the name given to the conflict in Levianta resulting from the exoneration of USE General Tony Ausdin by the Dark Star Bureau Director Gallerian Marlon. In response to Gallerian's corruption, riots broke out across Levianta and resulted in the deaths of both men. History История Origins Истоки Основная статья: Скандал Тёмной Звезды После смерти своих жены и дочери руководитель Судебного Бюро Тёмной звезды погряз в судебной коррупции, освобождая преступников за взятки и наоборот - садя за решётку невиновных, чьи политические противники были достаточно богаты, чтобы заплатить. В результате начало расти общественное недовольство, поскольку невинные люди были осуждены, а убийцы, насильники и другие преступники разгуливали на свободе. Following the death of his wife and daughter,The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 the Director of the Dark Star Court Bureau Gallerian Marlon began engaging in increasingly corrupt court practices, exonerating criminals in exchange for kickbacks while the wealthy were able to pay to have their political opponents jailed.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part XIII. Judgment of Corruption As a result, public disapproval began to build as innocent people were convicted while killers, sexual offenders, and other criminals bargained for their freedom.Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian В это же время судья, под псевдонимом "Санта Клаус", использует наёмных убийц, чтобы устранить своих противников. Одной из таких наёмниц была Немезида Судо (под кодовым именем "Восьмая"). Однажды судья приказал ей убить её возлюбленного. Немезис выполнила это задание, но поклялась отомстить Галериану. During this time, the judge, under the alias of "Santa Claus", also made use of hitmen to remove any and all opponents to his policies, including an assassin, Nemesis Sudou, codenamed Eight. On one occasion, he sent an order for her to kill her own lover. Following the completion of her mission, Nemesis swore vengeance on the judge.The Muzzle of Nemesis PV Civil War Гражданская война В августе 983 года по календарю Эвиллиос генерал Тони Осдин был обвинён в многочисленных убийствах и предстал перед судом. Галериан вёл судебный процесс и, будучи подкупленным, освободил Осдина, несмотря на всю очевидность его преступлений. После этого недовольство граждан переросло в восстания по всей Левианте. Во время беспорядков разгневанные люди нашли генерала и убили его, оставив растерзанное тело на траве около его дома. In August of EC 983, General Tony Ausdin was charged for killing multiple people and placed on trial; with Gallerian presiding over the trial, the judge was bribed and exonerated Ausdin of his apparent crimes.Judgment of Corruption - 民衆殺しの悪辣将軍 死罪が当然 渡された賄賂 私は被告に無罪を告げた Soon after, the citizens' outrage exploded into riots across Levianta. During these riots, dissenters sought out Tony Ausdin and killed him, leaving the general's mangled body on his lawn.Judgment of Corruption PV В хаосе происходящего Немезис также отыскала Галериана Марлона, встретившись с ним в его горящем доме. Она предложила ему вернуть все нечестно полученные им ценности, но он отказался. Немезис убила его, и тело судьи вместе с большей частью его коллекции осталось в сгоревшем доме. In the chaos Nemesis also sought out Gallerian Marlon, confronting him in his home as his house was set ablaze;The Muzzle of Nemesis - どちらか選びなさい with the judge refusing to return everything he stole from the people,The Muzzle of Nemesis - he was killed soon after and his body was left in the burned down mansion along with much of his collection.Judgment of Corruption - 焼け落ちた屋敷か 見つかるだろう 孤独な「親子」の亡骸が… Aftermath Итоги Таким образом, в ходе восстания и Галериан, и генерал Осдин погибли. Согласно воле Галериана, сосуды грехов, которые ему удалось собрать своими нечестными методами, перешли в руки Ма, которая перенесла их в театр, построенный в Лесу Тысячелетнего Древа. Following the riots' end, the deaths of Gallerian and General Ausdin were processed. As according to his will, the sin vessels the judge had collected over the course of his corruption were handed over to the playright Ma, who took them to a theater that had been built in the Millennium Tree Forest.Evils Forest Booklet - Introduction Civilian Perception Точка зрения граждан Граждане Левианты были разгневаны коррупцией, царящей в Судебном Бюро Тёмной Звезды, и испытывали разочарование из-за того, что правовая система государства была испорчена и неэффективна из-за этого. Общественное негодование стало особенно сильным, когда Галериан оправдал генерала Тони Осдина - люди были возмущены тем, что такой безжалостный убийца оказался на свободе, и именно это стало отправной точкой конфликта. За свою жадность Галериан после смерти получил прозвище "Коллекционер", а его действия оставили пятно на репутации Суда Тёмной звезды. Не зная истинных причин его жадности, люди не тронули его коллекцию сосудов греха, забрав только деньги и ценности. The citizens of Levianta were enraged at the corruption of the Dark Star Court Bureau, frustrated with the ineffectual legal system plaguing the nation's government. As a reflection of his greedy nature, Gallerian was attributed with the moniker "the Collector" by later generationsJudgment of Corruption PV and his policies left a dark stain on the reputation of the Dark Star Court.Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles Not understanding the cause of this greed, the people saw no use taking his collectibles and were instead only concerned with taking his wealth and property.Evils Forest Booklet - Introduction Public outcry also rose specifically over the exoneration of General Tony Ausdin, the citizenry outraged at such a ruthless killer being set free and this outrage sparking the initial conflict.Judgment of Corruption PV Trivia Прочее Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и происхождение *Интересен тот факт, что гражданская война случилась в августе - восьмом месяце года. Это может быть отсылкой к Немезис Судо, кодовым именем которой было "Восьмая". Кроме того, песня "The Muzzle of Nemesis", в которой рассказывается о Немезис и о конфликте, была выпущена восьмого августа. * Interestingly, the civil war's occurrence in August, the eighth month of the year, may be a reference to Nemesis Sudou, codenamed "Eight"; the song featuring both Nemesis and the conflict, The Muzzle of Nemesis, was released on the 8th of August. Curiosities Интересные факты *Результаты этой гражданской войны и её отдалённые последствия для Объединённого Государства Эвиллиос пока остаются неизвестными. * The result of the civil war and its long-term effects on the USE are currently unknown. Appearances Упоминания *Judgment of Corruption (первое упоминание) *The Muzzle of Nemesis *Evils Kingdom *Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~ *Evils Court *The Muzzle of Nemesis (album) References Примечания en:Leviantan Civil War Категория:События Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:The Muzzle of Nemesis Категория:Гнев Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Judgment of Corruption